


Tradition

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper is ready for a new first: Christmas on Merry-Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

Chopper bounced excitedly around on his hooves, jumping from place to place as he decorated the boys’ cabin. He lit the multi-colored candles (Usopp’s design; even the flames were different colors) around the room, which created a mosaic of red, blue and gold. He hung up the wreathes on the mast, tossed the confetti all over the floor, and straightened out the mat for the tree. They were getting a real tree! Chopper was so thrilled he could barely sit still, giggling to himself as he straightened the tree-stand (another Usopp-sama invention.)

“Eh, quit your moanin’, marimo. It ain’t that heavy.” Sanji’s gruff voice was unsympathetic as he descended, carefully supporting the stump of an evergreen in one palm, using the other to navigate.

“Says you.” Zoro griped, “You’re barely holding on!”

Together, the levered it down the hatch, maneuvering it around the mast to the floor. With a series of grumbling and cursing, the two Strawhats managed, scattering needles everywhere as they jockeyed the tree into position over the stand. Usopp then bounced down the ladder and over to his contraption, screwing the tree in and locking it, making sure it could stand on it’s own. A few seconds of tinkering and he was happy with it, nodding in satisfaction. Zoro and Sanji took that as assent and let go, kind of surprised that it didn’t fall over.

Zoro immediately wiped his sappy hands on his pants, grimacing at how they stuck to his fingers. Sanji just shrugged and muttered something about butter before heading back up.

Chopper immediately pounced on the tree, tugging the box of homemade ornaments over and delicately began decorating. Usopp watched with a gentle smile on his face, listening to the little reindeer’s joyful commentary as he decorated for their first Christmas together.


End file.
